Stolen Moments
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Groose always had a crush on Link. It was the reason he was mean to him. Due to his father Groose believed that liking other guys was wrong and against the goddesses themselves. Can his instructor help guide Groose to the truth or will Groose believe his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Moments**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

Bond between Link and Red

(Chpt 1)

Groose casually watched the blonde. Many thought that he was watching Zelda. The truth was that he was watching another blonde, he was watching Link. Of course he wouldn't admit to it if he was caught which he never was because as previously stated they thought he was looking at Zelda.

Groose always had a crush on Link. He knew it was wrong since Link was male but he couldn't help it. The blue eyed boy was quiet but strong. Groose admired him for it especially since he was always nice to Groose despite Groose was mean to him. He felt guilty but he hoped it would make him stop liking the boy.

"Groose?"

"What?" He was irritated that he had been interrupted.

"You are staring at Zelda again." Crawlin responded.

"So what?"

"N-nothing."

Unfortunately they brought the attention of Link and Zelda. She looked disgusted and Link looked confused.

'He wasn't looking at Zelda. He was looking at me, but why?" He had caught him just before he looked at his friend.

"What are you looking at?!" Groose asked the blonde.

"Nothing."

"What is going on?" Their instructor asked.

'Damn it. I'm so sorry Link.' He thought. "You are such a freak!" Groose hissed.

The hurt look in his eyes caused Groose to feel even guiltier. Zelda glared at the red haired boy.

"Shut up Groose."

"Zelda-" Link tried to sooth only for her to cut him off.

"No Link it isn't. He can't just call you a freak and get away with it."

"I-"

"Don't think I'm fooled."

"But-"

"No I know for a fact that what he said hurt you."

"I'll-"

"You shouldn't have to get over it."

The rest of the class and instructor watched the two blondes in amusement. Zelda knew what Link was going to say before he said it. She kept cutting him off and answering him.

"She is indeed correct." Instructor Horwell said.

"But-"

"Shut up Link." Zelda said.

Link pouted as the instructor continued. "Follow me Groose."

"Fine." He stood up. "Thanks a lot." He muttered.

Once they were both outside the instructor closed the door. He turned and looked at the red haired student.

"Why did you call Link a freak?"

"He was staring at me."

"You were staring at Zelda." He began suspecting the reason.

"She's a girl. That's okay. Guy staring at another guy is wrong."

"No it's not."

"It is so."

"No it isn't."

"My dad says it is."

Now the instructor saw the whole picture. "I see. Groose why don't you read the Golden Goddess' rules."

His student looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Just do it and then come and tell me what you don't find."

"O-okay."

"And Groode please stop picking on Link."

"Fine."

"Good. Go on to your room."

"Yes sir." He sighed and left.

Instructor Horwell watched the boy go sadly. His father hated those who were like his ex-wife, gay or lesbian. His wife had ran off with another woman a couple years after Groose was born. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents and she couldn't live a lie any longer.

His father must have installed those believes into Groose. He just hoped he could help Groose before he hurt Link or another person. He sighed and went back to his class and continued teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

Bond between Link and Red

Groose read every rule five times. He couldn't believe it. His dad had lied to him and he wondered what else his dad lied about. He quickly read it once more but he couldn't find where it stated liking the same gender was forbidden, immoral, and evil. So liking Link that was was okay but how he had acted wasn't. He stood and went to go talk to instructor Horwell.

Link he would deal with later. Much, much, much later. He needed a chance to think and at the moment he didn't know what to do about it.

"Instructor Horwell?"

"Yes Groose?"

"You were right. There isn't any mention of one being gay as immoral, evil, and forbidden."Exactly."

"Then why did my father lie to me?"

"What do you know about your mother?" Groose looked very confused about the question.

"Dad doesn't talk about her."

"Your parents had been in an arranged marriage. About five or six years after you were born your mother left your father for another. She left him for a women."

"What?"

"He refused to let her have you and began sprouting his views about same sex couples."

"Dad never said anything about her except that she died."

"No she is still alive. She lives with her wife on the island near the Lumpy Pumpkin."

"She's alive!?"

"Yes."

"That's why dad always told me I was forbidden from going there."

"Indeed."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I would have advised you to go see your father but…"

"He's in prison for trying to kill Pipit's mom when she refused to sleep with him."

"Exactly."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. While there is still light why don't you go talk to your mom."

"She left me." He said bitterly.

"No she left your father. There is more to the story and she should be the one to tell you."

"She left me too." He scoffed before he turned and walked away.

Horwell desperately wanted to call out to his student and tell him everything. The problem was that it wasn't his place to tell Groose, it was his moms. All he could do was watch him leave.

"That poor boy." He said softly before continuing on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

'Thoughts'

Bond between Link and Red

(With Zelda, Link, Pipit, Karren, and Fledge)

After their classes ended Zelda, Link and Fledge and gone to one of the empty islands. It wasn't long until Pipit and Karren went over to them. Pipit sat down next to Link.

"I heard what happened in your class earlier. Are you okay?" He asked.

Zelda huffed and stood up. She began pacing back and forth while ranting. That had startled everyone but Link. He rolled his eyes before looking at the freckled boy.

"I'm fine." He assured him. "All he did was call me a freak before Instructor Horwell pulled him out of class."

"I see." He said.

While he was upset that Groose bullied Link again he was happy that his friend was okay. They watched Zelda. Karren had stood and went over to her. Zelda ignored her and continued with her pacing and ranting. Link watched on in amusement and fondness.

"Zelda, you need to calm down!" Karren said.

"There isn't anything you can do now." Pipit chimed in.

"Don't bother trying to reason with her." Link said as the blonde female ignored them.

"What?" Karren said at the same time Pipit asked, "Why?" They both stared at him in confusion and so did Fledge.

"She's too far gone to hear you." He explained.

"Oh." Pipit said.

"Interesting." Karren went back to her previous spot.

"Not really. Just let it go. She'll calm down when she runs out of steam." He spoke from experience.

"Okay." Karren said. "If you are sure."

"I am." He said.

"Does this happen a lot?" Pipit asked.

"Only when Groose is involved." He said.

"So yes." The redhead said.

Link smiled. "Yeah."

"I see." He said.

"See she's already stopped threatening to kill him." He said making them look over at Zelda. "She is going to continue to pace but this time she is mumbling under her breath. My guess about how the adults let him get away with things because his dad is in jail."

"You have this down, huh Link?" Karren asked.

"Yes I do." He confirmed.

"What's next?" Fledge spoke up for the first time since they arrived on the island.

"Zelda will finally stop pacing and sit down. She'll have her arms crossed over her chest and she'll pout. That's when I know she has calmed down enough for her to hear me talking. I usually ask her to go flying. That calms her the rest of the way down." The blonde haired boy said.

"Wow." They were impressed.

"I have been dealing with her since we were kids." He reminded them. 'It's nice that she cares though.'

"True." Pipit said.

"Want to go flying?" Link asked. 'That was fast.'

They looked over to see her pouting. She was sitting on the ground where she was pouting. The blue eyed teen had stood up and went over to her. She looked up at him with her own blue eyes.

"Sure." She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"Great." He smiled brightly at her before turning the smile on the others. "Would you three like to join as well?"

"Yes." Pipit said as he stood up.

"Me too." Karren said soon after.

"Y-yeah." Fledge stuttered.

"Great." Link's smile widened.

Each took to the sky on their loftwings. Link and Pipit helped Fledge out as they flew. They gave him hints and showed him how to do different maneuvers. He was grateful for their help. None of them noticed a pair of golden eyes watching Link as he flew. They were filled with guilty.


End file.
